LA IMPORTANCIA DE SER UN SANGRE SUCIA
by Ines Tonks
Summary: Una noticia inesperada en un dia más que perfecto
1. Dos lugares en mi mente

LA IMPORTANCIA DE SER UN SANGRE SUCIA

Capitulo 1: Dos lugares en mi mente.

Un sonido se oyó en aquella misteriosa noche del uno de septiembre. Rápidamente una niña se acercó hacia su despertador y lo apagó.

Llevaba ya largo rato despierta, pero no se había acordado de que el despertador sonaría a las 7:30. Oyó entonces otro despertador en la habitación contigua seguido de un golpe. Supuso aquella muchacha entonces que sus padres se habían despertado ya.

En efecto los padres de Inés Tonks estaban despiertos.

Varias horas después Inés estaba atravesando la pared que la conduciría a Howarts por última vez en su vida. Llevaba en el carro su baúl con todas sus cosas: libros, túnicas: la de su casa Slytherin y las de gala, etc.

Al atravesar el muro se encontró al otro lado a uno de sus amigos: Draco Malfoy.

¡Hola Inés! ¿Te fue bien este verano?

No me ha ido del todo mal, ¿y a ti Draco? Seguro que te metiste con Potter tres mil veces ¿eh?

No, fueron algunas más. Me gustaría saber donde esta ahora- dijo en un susurro.

Les encontraremos, pero antes debemos ir al vagón de los prefectos. Igual acompaña a sus amigos Granger y Weasley.

Es cierto, estará con ellos.

Tengo entendido que ha hecho una entrevista para el Profeta este verano. Pero no salió publicada. Creo que están esperando a que ocurra algo extraño este año para sacarla.-dijo Inés intentando cambiar de tema pues cada vez que se ponía a hablar de este se veía obligada a hablar mal de algunos alumnos y eso le producía sarpullido.

Al entrar en el vagón de los prefectos se encontró a Hermione Granger, una alumna de Gryffindor, o mejor dicho, la mejor alumna de Gryffindor, pero todos los Slytherin la veían como una sabelotodo repugnante y además era una sangre sucia.

A su lado se encontraba Ronald Weasley, otro Gryffindor que ha diferencia de Granger era sangre limpia, pero no tenía dinero, y vivía en una casa, reformada por medio de la magia, por sus padres.

Los Slytherin consideraban que Ronald era una persona asquerosa a la que no había que tener ningún respeto, pues el era culpable de que ellos siempre perdieran la copa de Quidditch.

Sin embargo cuando Draco se lanzó a hablar con el, Inés le hizo una seña, pues la señora del carrito se acercaba y no quería que ningún adulto les viera peleándose con él.

En realidad los motivos por los que Inés había retenido a Draco eran otros. Ella no soportaba que se metieran con el grupo de Harry, Hermione y Ron, mas llevaba siete años ocultándolo.

Sabía la unión que tenía con Potter y él también la conocía pero ambos la habían ocultado hasta que explotaran y lo reconocieran.

Ronald, era un Weasley, y otra unión tenía con ellos, aunque muy pocos lo sabían, pero no sabía bien porqué le tenía ese mismo sentimiento a Hermione, aunque siempre había creído que sería por la amistad que tenía con ambos.

Su mente llevaba años maquinando sobre aquel tema, en especial durante aquel verano, pues sabía que tarde o temprano todo lo que ella sabía, lo sabían los demás y quizás eso le separara de sus actuales amigos o quizás le uniera a otros.

Parte de ella quería callárselo y la otra parte quería predicarlo a gritos, pero aquel año (aparte de concentrarse para sacar todos los EXTASIS posibles) iba al colegio con otros propósitos, pues aquello que tanto temía y adoraba sucedería aquel año, estaba segura.

Potter no se lo podía callar y además por cierta conversión que su tía había escuchado si este no reventaba reventaría otro.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que os haya gustado este primer Cáp. de mi nuevo fic. Dejad review, incluida tu Gabriela Malfoy, me gustaría saber de que manera me piensas matar.


	2. El agua de las lechuzas

Capitulo 2: El agua de las lechuzas.

Al día siguiente, Inés se levantó precipitadamente, aunque no sabía por qué. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar. No había apenas nadie en el gran comedor, solo alguna gente de Gryffindor.

A medida que fue pasando el tiempo, el gran comedor se fue llenando de gente, y poco antes de que llegara Draco, Snape repartió los horarios.

Como era normal Inés tenía un horario para Draco y para Mischa (su otra gran amiga). Al sentarse ellos en la mesa Inés casi no les miró siguió allí sentada mirando su plato de tostadas con cereales.

Ellos cogieron los horarios y los analizaron de cabo a rabo. Ese día había: Transformaciones (doble), Pociones y una hora libre.

Bueno-dijo Draco- tenemos pociones con Potter, y si luego van a la biblioteca, que irán, iremos nosotros también.

Estaremos más cómodos en la sala común Draco- dijo Inés mirando hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor donde Potter y sus amigos charlaban animadamente.

Es cierto- además han cambiado la decoración, y yo la quiero examinar detalladamente- dijo Mischa.

Pero Inés sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón, a ella le gustaba algún Gryffindor también porque nunca hablaba mal de ellos y siempre, de una forma u otra los defendía.

La había visto mirar hacia su mesa cada vez que pasaban, con melancolía se acercaba hacia su reloj de puntos y no solía quitarles ninguno.

Su color favorito era el rojo, pero no se lo decía a nadie.

Inés sabía que ella estaba en su misma situación, pero no decía nada porque seguramente su amiga también se habría dado cuenta.

Estuvieron unos minutos desayunando y Draco miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor a cada minuto.

Inés hacía que miraba pero no era capaz de mantener la mirada hasta los Gryffindor. Simplemente mantenía la mirada perdida, sin mirara a nada ni a nadie, pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Unos estrepitosos ruidos se oyeron en todo el comedor, las lechuzas estaban entrando por los ventanales, pero lejos de producir el suave huluelo que generalmente producían, estaban formando un gran escándalo.

A Draco le llegó la lechuza de sus padres, siempre limpia y educada estaba ahora cubierta de una capa de algo asqueroso, verduzco y de mal aspecto.

Por suerte Kreemid, la lechuza de Inés, no apareció.

Draco no se atrevió a tocarlo, pero otros muchos lo hicieron. Segundos después se oía como todos los profesores, los cuales no habían tocado las pocas lechuzas que habían caído a su lado, gritaban alocadamente:

¡¡No las toquéis!!- mientras lanzaban hechizos que paralizaban a los alumnos. El problema era que algunos tenían el líquido verde en sus manos, o incluso a las propias lechuzas.

Poco tiempo después estaba medio colegio congelado y el otro medio aterrorizado.

Nadie sabía que era aquella cosa verde, ni quien la había hecho llegar, ni porqué, solo sabían que quien fuera el culpable, quería vengarse de Howarts o de alguien de allí, que había elegido un fecha clave, y que fuera lo que fuera esa cosa verde era peligrosa.

Aquella fue la peor mañana en toda la vida de Inés. Draco, a pesar de haber intentado no tocar nada, fue salpicado por su lechuza.

En la enfermería no había camas suficientes para tanto enfermo, así que hubo que coger algunas clases inutilizadas para poder atenderlos.

El profesor Snape, junto con la profesora Sprout, preparaban todo tipo de pociones para los enfermos, pero al parecer ninguna funcionaba.

Su pesadilla estaba aumentando, cada vez había más gente infestada, las lechuzas ya no entraban en los terrenos de Howarts, pero la enfermedad se pasaba de unas personas a otras. Muy pocos conseguían librarse y pronto enfermaban.

Inés se sentía cada vez más débil, no lo podía aguantar.

Era un escozor que a todo el mundo le iba cogiendo. Poco a poco quedabas más débil, y luego no se podría hacer nada.

Por desgracia, los profesores también fueron cayendo y las escenas de pánico eran cada vez más frecuentes en Howarts.

-----------------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado el cáp., y voy a aprovechar para responder a unas reviews:

Marta Black: a ver, no soy contradictoria, el capitulo se llamaba: **Dos** lugares en mi mente. 2, 2, 2,2 y 2. A ver si leemos los títulos.

Yoli Weasley: Gracias por las reviews, guapa. Supongo que te leerás este cáp. y que te gustará mucho. Yo tengo 12 años. Gracias por todos los ánimos.

Gracias a todos.

Inés Tonks


	3. Un recuerdo olvidado

Capitulo 3: Un recuerdo olvidado.

Era de noche, Inés estaba en una silla de la sala común. Había querido ir a ver a Draco, pero al parecer estaba en estado altamente contagioso, lo tenían aislado.

Había pasado una semana desde que el extraño líquido verde que traían las lechuzas había entrado en Howarts y nadie había mejorado.

Al contrario, todos empeoraban, algunos profesores se mantenían más o menos cuerdos gracias a su concentración.

Dumbledore seguía aún consciente, pero era su estado de salud, junto al de Moody, el que más preocupaba a todos.

Si alguno de los dos caía, quien fuera el que hubiera mandado las lechuzas, conseguiría su objetivo.

Lo más extraño de todo, era que nadie quería moverse, pero hacerlo les fortalecía.

Mischa apareció tiritando en la sala común. Aún no estaba débil, pero siempre tenía frío. Inés y Mischa se fueron directamente a la habitación a dormir, ninguna de las dos consideraba que lo poco que se tenían que decir, fuera tan importante como para hacer el esfuerzo de mover sus labios.

La noche la pasaron muy mal. El frío entraba en ellas cada vez más deprisa y no eran capaces de moverse.

De pronto Inés notó algo muy ligero sobre ella.

Despertó y vio un papel, más bien viejo y roto. Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo lo cogió y lo leyó:

_Repugnante sangre mestiza:_

_Espero que a pesar de haber sido educada en lugares que no son los tuyos, aún aprecies lo que he hecho. Se que soy guapa, pero no me alabes si no quieres. Dentro de poco descubrirás la formula, solo tienes que esperar y moverte, pero no esperes demasiado. Una fuerte maldición._

_Firmado: _

_Guapa_

Inés se quedó quieta un largo rato. No sabía quien había mandado esa carta, ni cual era aquella formula de la que la carta hablaba, pero sabía que fuera quien fuera, la odiaba.

Fue rápidamente a la sala común donde evidentemente no había nadie.

Miró hacia los lados por si acaso, y muy lentamente desplegó la carta.

Tras largo rato leyendo, se dio cuenta de que una de las frases debía de ser clave porque no encajaba:

_Se que soy guapa, pero no me alabes si no quieres. _

Guapa venía subrayada, significaba algo, pero en ese contexto esa palabra no encajaba.

Toda la mañana estuvo intentando descifrar que quería decir, pero le fue imposible.

Cuando se disponía a guardar la carta de nuevo oyó un fuerte ruido en el dormitorio.

Pero allí no había nadie salvo ella y…

¡¡¡Mischa!- gritó mientras corría hacia los dormitorios.

Estaba tirada en el suelo. Inés comenzó a mover todas las partes de su cuerpo, pero no despertaba.

Salió al pasillo, olvidándose de el frío que unos segundos antes había sentido y se fue a buscar al profesor Snape, pero recordó que el también estaba enfermo, y que ella debía estarlo, pero ya no se encontraba mal.

Había dejado de encontrarse mal. Recordó entonces otra de las frases de la carta:

_Solo tienes que esperar y moverte._

Moverte, eso es debían moverse todos.

Por el fondo del pasillo apareció una figura que muy lentamente también se movía. Inés se acercó recelosa y vio al viejo Ojoloco.

¡¡¡Tonks, ¿Qué hace usted hay?

Profesor, esta mañana me ha llagado un mensaje que hablaba sobre esta epidemia- le dijo a Ojoloco todo lo que ponía en la carta y como era normal el saltó y dijo:

¡Un mago tenebroso! Tenemos que avisar a Albus y hacer que todos los enfermos se muevan.

Rápidamente Ojoloco se puso en marcha. Comenzaron a mover a todos los enfermos mediante hechizos muy efectivos. Dumbledore, que ya se había curado intentaba descifrar quien había mandado la carta y la mañana del sábado de la trágica semana lo descifró:

¡¡Bellatrix!- dijo lleno de alegría.

Tenía razón. En la carta dos veces se decía guapa, y bella es uno de sus sinónimos. Estaba claro que ella quería que se supiera que ella había sido la que había provocado la epidemia. Inés se había olvidado de los horribles recuerdos que tenía de Bella, pero eso ya era agua pasada.

El domingo por la tarde todos estaban curados, algo débiles, pero curados.

Al menos podrían dormir tranquilos esa noche, aunque fuera la única desde que habían llegado a Howarts.

Gracias a todos por leeros este cáp. , se lo dedico Marta Alonso (Marta Elisabeth Black) y a Bárbara Díez (Bárbara Anne Moody) que son dos de mis mejores amigas a las que muy pronto podréis ver en esta historia. Dejad review.

Inés Andrómeda Haylie Lily Tonks


	4. Respuestas a grandes historias

Capítulo 4: Respuestas a grandes historias

Al día siguiente Inés se despertó muy contenta, pero algo temerosa.

No estaba segura de si de verdad no iba a volver a ocurrir lo del lunes anterior, pero no podía creer que ocurriría o no se movería de allí.

Cuando se oyó a las lechuzas todos se levantaron y se apartaron un poco de las mesas.

Por suerte esta vez venían limpias y a Inés se le acercó Kreemid con una carta muy bonita.

Inés la cogió.

_Esta usted invitado a la ceremonia de enlace que se cerebrará entre:_

_R. J Lupin y H. W Tonks _

_Le esperamos el día 8 en la sala: Ceremonias mágicas._

Añadida a la carta iba la siguiente nota:

_Hija, que tu padre y yo por fin nos casamos, te vamos a ir a recoger el viernes por la tarde, porque la boda será el sábado a la tarde, y queremos explicarte algunas cosillas. Ya nos veremos: Mamá._

Inés se quedó de piedra. El tiempo se detuvo, y nada, ni nadie se movía a su entender. Sus padres se casaban cuando hacía casi 20 años que se conocían. Ella se había hecho a la idea, de que ya no se iban a casar.

Puesto que la relación entre su madre y su padre había aparecido por culpa de un desliz de él, nunca había estado muy bien vista por la poca gente que hay en su familia. Estaba segura que poca gente iría a la ceremonia, pero evidentemente ella no podía faltar.

Lo preparó todo para que se le concediese el pertinente permiso para salir el viernes por la tarde del colegio. Era muy difícil, pero estaba segura de que la dejarían.

Tenía que presentarle la carta al jefe de su casa: El profesor Snape. Cuando él lo aprobara, tendría que pedirle permiso a la subdirectora del colegio: la profesora McGonagall. Si ella daba su aprobación, podría salir el viernes por la tarde.

Inés conocía este procedimiento porqué se tuvo que ausentar de Howarts hacía dos años, cuando su padre se presentó en su casa de forma inesperada.

La primera semana de aquel curso, ocurrió sin más que contar, todos los profesores tenían cuidado con el correo, y con los papeles que los alumnos tenían.

Se prohibió la salsa de aguacate, que tenía prácticamente el mismo color que el agua de las lechuzas.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore con otro eficiente equipo de investigación hacían pruebas sobre ese mismo liquido.

Sin embargo, a las cuatro de la tarde del viernes, al salir de la biblioteca (la última hora la tenía libre) Inés emocionada, corrió a por su maleta y dejó algunos de los libros.

Aunque la mayoría los metió también en la maleta, pues a pesar de ser la primera semana y haber ido periódicamente a la biblioteca en sus horas libres para hacer los ejercicios, tenía que terminar una redacción de transformaciones sobre las diferentes maneras que tenían los humanos de convertirse en invertebrados, una lista para defensa de las artes oscuras, sobre hechizos para un contacto directo con el agresor, una redacción de Estudios muggles que indicara los temas de los que se podría hablar con un muggle, practicar un hechizo para limpiar el cuarto de baño rápidamente y un largo etc.

Llamaron a la puerta y en ella pareció Mischa.

Tus padres están aquí, pero dicen que no tiene prisa, así que escúchame.

Se sentó en la cama de Inés y rápidamente comenzó a hablar:

Ya se que vas a la boda de tus padres y que te hace mucha ilusión, pero ten cuidado, porque seguramente tu tía estará allí, y ella te tiene mucho odio.

Lo se, pero tengo que irme. Nos vemos.

Le dio un abrazo e Inés se fue.

En la sala común estaban algunos alumnos de primero, segundo y tercero y unos pocos de cuarto.

Los demás debían estar en la biblioteca estudiando.

Salió al pasillo con todas la maletas y se encontró en el a una alumna de Gryffindor que según sabía Inés había estado muy enferma por culpa del líquido verde. Era Marta Black, y a su vez era su sangre.

Inés y Marta eran familiares, pero nunca se habían mostrado apenas apoyo, solo tenían un pensamiento común: matar a Bellatrix.

Marta había perdido a toda su familia, su padre y su madre se habían suicidado cuando habían sabido que Voldemort (su señor) había sido derrotado. Su tío había sido herido dos años atrás por Bella y ella sabía que no tardaría en volver a intentar matarle.

Al pasar a su lado, Marta giró la cabeza pero salió prácticamente corriendo.

En la puerta se encontraban sus padres junto a algunos otros familiares suyos (todos niños) que también iban a la boda.

Con ellos estaban Cristina Greengood (sobrina por parte de madre de Bella, a la que odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo) y Rebeca Dumbledore (hija de Dumbledore y McGonagall)

Las dos Slythering. Detrás de ella se oyeron los pasos de alguien, pasos que Inés reconoció enseguida, evidentemente era Draco.

¡Hola hija!- dijo inmediatamente su padre.

Hola papá, ¿qué tal?- la verdad es que sonaba un poco absurdo todo, incluso en su cabeza, pero tenía 17 años y sus padres se iban a casar, era un poco extraño.

Venga hija, no hace falta que disimules, ya sabemos que nuestra boda te suena rara, pero a nosotros nos hace mucha ilusión- dijo su madre.

No, si lo entiendo pero, no se es raro, ¿verdad? Es que no conocí a mi padre hasta que no tuve 15 años y ahora, 2 años después, os casáis, esta todo muy confuso, y liado, y…

Déjalo- dijo su madre- te lo vamos a explicar todo pronto, pero antes nos vas a contar todo lo que sepas, y es mucho, sobre el ataque de Bella la semana pasada.

Salieron apresuradamente del rellano, y se montaron en el autobús noctámbulo, el cual estaba prácticamente vacío, así que se pusieron en la última fila, y se contaron todo lo que había pasado.

En realidad solo hablaban Rebeca y Cristina, porque ellas sabían la historia a medias, y ahora la iban a descubrir.

Y entonces llego Dumbledore, y comenzó a movernos a todo con unos hechizos, yo deje de sentir frió, y todo el mundo se levantó comenzó a andar y ha hablar y aunque aun no sabemos bien que ha pasado, pero al menos estamos vivos.

Chicas, supongo que Inés no os la ha contado todo ¿no?

¿Qué todo?

Mirad, descubrimos quién había mandado ese asqueroso líquido, que aún no sabemos que es. Todo esto fue planificado, manipulado, creado, mandado y dirigido por una sola persona. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Al principio, pareció una broma, pero cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que no lo era, no se alteraron en absoluto, era una noticia completamente normal, no era nada del otro mundo, en realidad una parte de cada unos de ellos ya lo sabían.

Bueno- dijo Cristina- en realidad ya era toda una evidencia. Quién sino iba ha hacer todo esto, sin ser descubierto, sin hechizos, sin nada, y afectando a tal cantidad de personas.

Sin ninguna duda tenía que ser ella, siempre que algo ha sido inexplicable ella ha aparecido de por medio, siempre nos ha hecho odiar nuestra propia sangre.

Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es buscar una respuesta a todas las preguntas, y una solución a todos los problemas.

Este Cáp. Va dirigido a 2 chicas muy importante y que aparecen por 1ª vez, y no por última, aquí. Van a ser 2 personajes importantes. ¿Sabéis quienes son? Rebeca y Cris, seguid así chicas.


	5. Desde hace dos años

Capítulo 5: Desde hace dos años.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin mucho que contar, porque todos pensaban en lo que había pasado, y en lo que pasaría. Sin ninguna duda, todos tendrían que aliarse contra Bella, que ahora era prácticamente Voldemort en mujer, pero sabían que había una posibilidad entre 10.000.000.000 de que todos se aliaran y consiguieran derrotarla.

Al llegar a Londres, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, no sin antes quedar en verse el día siguiente en el parque.

Inés volvió aquella noche a su casa, y le resultó más raro de lo que hubiese imaginado.

No solo estaba en casa cuando debía de estar en el colegio, además todo estaba lleno de flores, invitaciones de distintos tipos, direcciones de restaurantes y de salas de bodas y de fiestas, menús, etc.

La invitación que sus padre habían escogido era la más bonita. Eran del rosas que se cruzaban, todo de color blanco y crema.

Toda la casa estaba muy cambiada, ya no era solo las cosas materiales, en la casa se respiraba otro ambiente.

Todo estaba más alegre, más bello, más……. Todo.

Al entrar en su habitación, normalmente ordenada gracias a todo tipo de hechizos, se encontró el traje de gala de su padre, y otro nuevo por allí colgados.

Suponía que sus padres habían utilizado su cuarto para guardar las ropas de la boda durante todo ese tiempo.

También había una caja de puros mágicos que no se agotaban nunca sobre la mesa.

En el suelo, también había una especie de lamparitas muy pequeñas que se encendían al chistar con los dedos, eran muy graciosas aunque poco efectivas, porque cuando estaban apagadas solo con dar un paso se encendían, con lo que la habitación parecía una discoteca.

Había también muchas telas blancas para el vestido de novia, aunque también había otras más coloridas, pero, aún así muy sufridas.

Pero lo que más impresionó a Inés fue el montón de velas que había.

La mayoría de las velas eran doradas, y de muchos tamaños distintos, pero había otras, más bien chiquitinas, que eran de color rosa.

Otras velas, al encenderse (estas se encendían soplando sobre ellas), empezaban a sobre volar la habitación, dejando a su paso un rastro de humo en forma de corazón.

También había por allí cestas con pétalos y arroz, y una muy pequeñita que tenía una caja roja (seguramente la de los anillos) y estaba muy bien decorada con lazos y demás.

Se veía que la habitación había sido el centro de toda la boda, y seguramente, muchas de las cosas que allí había iban a estar en la ceremonia al día siguiente.

Inés se apresuró a buscar más cosas por toda la habitación, aunque solo pudo encontrar la lista de bodas (que se encontraba bajo su libro favorito: 12 maneras de esquivar los problemas), bastante amplia con 150 invitados, de los cuales únicamente 138 habían confirmado su asistencia.

Inés aprovechó el momento, para ver cuantos miembros de la organización de su padre iban a asistir.

A Inés la verdad es que esa organización no le importaba demasiado, pero la respetaba, porque le tenía mucho respeto a su padre, ya que lo conocía desde hacía 2 años.

Poco tiempo después, cuando ya había rebuscado por todos los rincones de su habitación Inés empezó a sacar algunas cosas de su maleta.

Aunque apenas le dejaron tiempo para hacerlo, porque poco después su padre y su madre estaban dentro de la habitación para hablar con ella.

Inés ya pensaba que iban a hablar de lo de las lechuzas que era lo único de lo que había hablado en lo últimos días. Pero no, era otro el tema del día y ¿cuál: la boda.

Su madre comenzó: Inés, tu sabes que desde hace dos años, hemos estado viviendo con papá, pero no sabes el principio de la historia.

Y es que cuando tu eras muy pequeñita tu pa... No, Haylie, déjame a mi:

Hija, tu sabes que yo llegué, sabes cómo llegué, pero nunca te hemos contado toda la historia.

Hace 19 años había un época de crisis Voldemort estaba en su mejor momento, y nadie podía sospecha que eso acabaría.

Yo pertenecía a una sociedad secreta llamada "La Orden del Fénix" aunque aún pertenezco a ella, esa fue la orden original.

Yo tenía un papel muy importante, era el coordinador de las operaciones informativas, todo aquello que se descubría tenía que ser conocido por mi, antes que por ningún otro.

Sin embargo no realice bien mi trabajo, varios de nuestro operativos fueron atacados por el mismo Voldemort, y en la Orden había ciertos indicios de que fuera posible, pero yo no fui lo suficientemente inteligente para poder descubrirlo. Los afectados fueron los Lombottong, (los padre de Neville), y los Potter.

Al enterarme de la noticia decidí irme, olvidarme de todo, no pensar, así que recogí mis cosas, pedí permiso a Dumbledore y llamé al autobús noctámbulo.

En el estuve hundido y desesperado durante semanas, hasta que me atreví a bajar.

No se si fue mala suerte o cosas del destino, pero aparecí aquí, en el callejón Diagon.

Me quedé esperando toda la tarde, y cuando comenzó a anochecer pregunté a un transeúnte por algún lugar donde alojarme, con la suerte de encontr... ¿A mamá?- dijo Inés curiosamente.

No, a tu tía Nymphadora.

Ósea que vosotros os conocéis a través de la tía Ny, por eso me odia, porque te fuiste con mamá.

- Bueno, si algo parecido, porque hay comienza otra historia distinta, pero no es el momento ni el lugar, para contártela.

Hubo un silencio corto pero en el que todos pensaban algo; Remus empezó a pensar en el momento en el que conoció a Haylie, ella pensaba en el primer beso que hubo entre ellos dos e Inés pensaba, "pues es más guapa mi madre".

Papá, y ¿porqué te fuiste?

Porque... los Potter murieron... y regresé... porque murió Sirius. Pero lo hice de una manera distinta, me había dado cuenta de que no me podía obsesionar con la Orden y no os podía abandonar, tenía que luchar por mi familia y por mis ideales, volví para protegeros, y desde hace dos años mi vida es absolutamente perfecta.

Hola a todos, ¿Os ha gustado? Quizá algunos os hayáis dado cuenta de la historia paralela, pero dentro de poco la contaré con más detalle. Os recomiendo que leáis las historias de Martha e. Black porque sus historias y las mías comparten personajes, y quizás se os aclaren cosas. Besos y dejad reviews.


End file.
